A vehicle can perform basic traveling functions and additional functions for user convenience, for example, an audio function, a video function, a navigation function, an air-conditioning control function, a seat control function, an illumination control function, etc.
In order to perform the above-mentioned functions, an audio device, a multimedia device, a navigation device are integrated into one system, for example, an audio video navigation (AVN) device. The AVN device is embedded in the vehicle. The AVN device may provide a radio service for reproducing a radio program on the basis of terrestrial radio signals, an audio service for reproducing a compact disc (CD) and the like, a video service for reproducing a digital versatile disc (DVD), and the like, and a navigation service for providing a navigation function.
Recently, with the increasing development of vehicle information technology (IT), an advanced driver assist system (ADAS) has been introduced to improve safety of vehicle travel and user convenience. The ADAS has rapidly evolved into a map based ADAS capable of performing various functions using map and position information acquired through a navigation function of an AVN device.
In order to develop the map based ADAS, a curvature shape and vehicle speed information are needed to estimate a traveling situation from road topographical information having continuity or discontinuity present in a precise map of a traveling route. Therefore, since the amount of map information requisite for the map based ADAS geometrically increases, excessive load occurs in the system during transmission and modeling of the map information. As a result, a method for addressing the above-mentioned problem is needed.